The use of a compression ratio piston with higher injection pressures is an acceptable method for achieving emission reduction in a diesel engine. However, raising the compression ratio also creates smoke of particulate matter. Furthermore, Increasing the injection pressures results in reduction of particulate with an increase in NOx emissions.